Combs are used for both grooming and maintenance of pets. Comb structures, as opposed to brushes, are especially suited to the removal of lice and fleas and their eggs from the hair of animals. In traditional comb structures, the teeth and the handle of the comb are formed integrally and are set at fixed angle with respect to each other. Typically, the teeth and the handle are coplanar. This coplanar relationship renders the task of grooming awkward and even difficult, and it does not facilitate the accuracy required for the proper removal of lice and fleas. Furthermore, the coplanar relationship of the teeth and handle can add to the stress and fatigue of the groomer who must bend and move to attain the proper angle of attack of the comb with respect to the animal.
Traditional combs only have a single arrangement of teeth and do not allow for the insertion of different tooth structures into the same handle. This requires the groomer to stock a full array of grooming devices, each with its own style of handle, in order to accommodate the varied situations encountered with different animals (e.g., long versus short hair).
It is therefore one object of the invention to aid in the grooming and maintenance of animals.
It is a further object to allow relatively easy removal of lice and nits from an animal.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a comb capable of adjusting the angle of the teeth with respect to the handle of the instrument.
It is an additional object to allow for quick interchange of different grooming implements into the same grooming handle.